Only Fools Fall for You
by beneaththenorthstar
Summary: Sirius and Remus are finally getting married. The day of the wedding Sirius gets cold feet and starts to wonder if he's making the right choice. Fortunately Harry is there to help him make his decision!
1. Chapter 1

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Harry scoffed as he watched Sirius pace across the room before shouting at himself in the mirror. It was the Big Day and Sirius was ready to scream himself hoarse. His heart was beating so fast he swore he could see it through his suit.

"Honestly Sirius you're going to give yourself a heart attack!" Harry said, getting up and grabbing Sirius gently by the shoulders. He forced the older man to look at him, "Now. Calm down. There's no reason to be so anxious."

Sirius shook his head, "No no...What if I'm making the wrong choice...What If Remus is making the wrong choice? I'm no good!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and watched as Sirius started to pace again. "What do you mean...No good?"

Sirius clasped his own hands together and took a deep breathe. "Just what if...What if marrying me is a mistake? He's so good. He's intelligent and handsome and always does the right thing. You know?"

Harry smiled fondly at his Godfather and patted the chair beside him. "Sirius, trust me. He's making the right choice now. He loves you and wants to be with you forever."

Sirius straddled the chair as he sat on it. He leaned forward on it and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Are you sure? Did he say that? Because I really want to know. I-I can leave and call it off. He doesn't have to do this-"

Harry grabbed the chair and pulled it down. "Sirius, when have I ever been wrong?" He shot the older man his dazzling smile. The smile that got him out of mostly anything at school.

Sirius barked out a laugh and ruffled his hair, "Yeah yeah, Harry. You know that never works on me." Harry laughed and reached out to fix Sirius' hair which had started to stick up in the back.

"So why don't you tell me about Remus. I mean, how you see him. Intelligent and handsome right?"

Sirius laughed and nodded, "That and more."

* * *

September 1st, 1971

11 year old Sirius winced as his mother pinched him hard on the arm. She lowered her head and pressed her mouth to his ear. "Sirius Orion Black, how dare you disrespect me like that in front of the Malfoys"

Sirius smirked and whipped away from his mother. He had "accidentally" knocked the youngest Malfoy's trunk and blamed the whole ordeal on his mother. She had levitated the trunk back on its cart and apologized profusely before pushing Sirius towards the train. He snatched his own trunk and head towards the train without a final glance at her. "Goodbye Mother! See you next year!"

He raced towards the train and settled into what he thought was an empty compartment. He had just kicked his legs up onto the chair in front of him before he saw the other boy looking at him.

"Oh hello! I don't mean to intrude, is this spot taken?" Sirius said, smiling at him sheepishly. As the odd one out in the Black family he wasn't very liked by the family friends and therefore had no friends other than his younger brother. He honestly wanted to make friends at Hogwarts. Friends who weren't just friends because he was a Black. He then realized the other boy was staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh what was that again?"

"I said you could sit there. I don't mind," he said with a shrug and turning back to his book. This boy wasn't very outspoken. But Sirius supposed he could live with that.

"Okay good...I'm Sirius Black by the way."

The other boy looked him over. "Black? Um...I'm Remus Lupin.." There was an odd look in his eyes and it made Sirius shift in his seat.

The compartment door slid open and someone jumped inside. He was laughing and looked almost wild with his hair sticking in every direction and a wild look in his eyes. Remus had jumped nearly ten feet in the air and was watching the boy in a way that reminded Sirius of a frightened dog.

The boy slid the door shut and pressed himself against it. He pressed a finger to his lips and a few moments later a girl with rainbow hair ran by. The boy stood up when she passed and sat Remus. "Sorry lads! I needed a hiding spot, I just needed to test my new spell out but the girl freaked out. Honestly, its only temporary!"

Sirius grinned, "Teach me that spell alright? I wanna get old Dumbledore good for the feast tonight! I'm Sirius Black by the way. And this is Remus Lupin."

The boy nodded at them both, "Black huh? Guess my mum was wrong. You're nothing how I imagined. But I'm James Potter."

"Yeah well you're exactly how I imagined a Potter! Could've spotted ya anywhere!" Sirius nodded toward Remus, "You in Remus? I'm sure James will teach you the spell too! We'll get all the professors. It'll be a madhouse."

Remus looked nervous but he just nodded. "Sure. I've never done magic before but I'll try it out."

James grinned and clapped his hands together. "Well lads. It's easier than you think! Get your wands out!"

* * *

March 18th, 1974

It took them three years to find out about Remus'...Well problem. They knew he would leave Hogwarts every month but he had told them it was because he was very sick and had to go to Madam Pomfrey every month for his medicine. But it never did add up. Only Sirius was interested in his mysterious illness but was too afraid to say anything to his mates.

Today they decided to take a break off of pranking to make sure Remus was comfortable before getting his medicine. Remus had been on edge all day and just before Herbology Sirius managed to convinced his friends to skip the rest of today's classes.

They sat in their dormitory eating sweets and playing a card game. Remus set down his half eaten chocolate frog and settled against the bed.

"You guys don't have to do this you know. I'm okay by myself."

Peter Pettigrew, who wasn't very smart at all, did have his moments. He wasn't as shallow as everyone else seemed to think. "Remus, you know you aren't. We're here for you and we could never abandon you. Not at times like this."

James laughed and sat beside Peter, affectionately wrapping an arm around his shoulders and patting his back. "He's right. Besides you know we'd never leave. No matter how much you resent it."

Remus smiled and shrugged, "Thanks guys. I appreciate it...You have no idea."

That night Sirius convinced the rest of his friends to sneak to the Hospital Wing behind James' invisibility cloak. They followed Remus and Madam Pomfrey down to the whomping willow and into the shrieking shack. They hide behind the door as she left Remus in the shack alone. Then they heard a sound they'd never forget.

Remus began to scream and writhe around on the ground of the shack. Sirius gasped and made to run to him.

James was right behind him and pulled him back under the cloak. "Sirius no! We have to go! We have to go now!"

Before Sirius could protest James dragged both boys out of the shack and back to Hogwarts. They camped outside the front doors and waited for Remus to return.

Madam Pomfrey came back at 6am and brought Remus in. The boy walking slowly beside her and bleeding heavily from his chest and thighs.

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of James' grip and ran after them. He followed them up to the hospital wing before calling out to them. "Remus! Is he okay?"

Madam Pomfrey jumped and turned around. "Mr. Black? What do you think your doing?"

Sirius ignored her and grabbed Remus gently. Remus looked at him tiredly. "Sirius...Please don't hate me...I'm sorry..I'm a monster."

Sirius wrapped his arms around him. He didn't care about all the blood that was staining their shirts, he just wanted to be close to Remus. "I would never hate you. You're not a monster." He helped Remus onto the bed and watched as his cuts were sealed magically. James and Peter walked in and sat beside Sirius.

James smiled gently at Remus, "You don't have to worry okay? We'll protect you from now on. Your secret is safe with us."

Peter nodded, "He's right. We're never going to leave your side. Mates for life."

Remus smiled at them and looked at Sirius. For the first time in his life he didn't feel any pain. "Mates for life."

* * *

December 25th, 1976

Mistletoe was an awful, awful thing. Sirius named it so at least. Girls would chase him down the halls, holding the offending plant and begging for a kiss. But recently he realized exactly who he wanted to kiss. And it definitely wasn't one of them. He managed to sneak back to his dormitory without being spotted and slid into his bed.

Remus was sitting on his bed, finishing his potions essay. Sirius smiled and felt his heart lurch. He snuck onto Remus' bed and laid across his books. "Reeemus! Stop doing homework for once and do something fun!"

Remus rolled his eyes affectionately, "I want to be done before new years. Some people don't like to be rushing the day before school starts."

Sirius pouted, "Hey! That's not true at all!" Remus pulled his books out from under him. "You know how lonely I get when James and Peter aren't here. You should hang out with me outside! Or we can sneak into Hogsmede!"

Remus sighed and closed his books. "Alright alright. Lets go on a walk then. Maybe we can get some of that energy out."

Sirius smirked to himself, he knew other ways to get rid of his energy. He bit his lip and watched as Remus put his winter cloak on. Sirius' eyes traveled lower and he couldn't help all the dirt thoughts that came to his head. Remus coughed and Sirius snapped his eyes back up to his face.

"Um lets go..."

They walked all the way to the greenhouses. They didn't say a word to each other and Sirius was too embarrassed over being caught to walk close to him like they usually did.

Once they got to the greenhouses they went inside to warm up a bit. Remus walked over to the little fountain in the corner and sat beside it. Sirius sat beside him and sighed.

"So...Whatcha wanna do later? We could do a mini prank. The castle is kind of getting boring without the rest of the mauraders."

Remus shrugged, "Sure. We can try out the new ice spell I've read. I've been dying to try it." Sirius laughed softly, "Alright. We'll test it then."

They sat in silence again, but this time it was comfortable. Sirius felt Remus lean against him and set his head on his shoulder. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Sleepy?"

"Mhm..." Remus closed his eyes peacefully. The fountain suddenly got louder and Remus opened his eyes. "We should go back...I don't wanna fall asleep on you."

"I wouldn't mind," Sirius blurted. He flushed and stood up. "Um..I mean...Yeah lets go back."

Remus smiled and stood up as well. "Lets go then." Sirius opened the door to the greenhouse and was about to step out when Remus grabbed his hand gently. "Sirius...Look!"

Sirius looked up and saw mistletoe sprouting. He looked back down at Remus who was looking away from him. "I um...I guess we should right?"

Remus looked at him, "Oh. Right. Yes. Its tradition." Sirius bent down to his level and cupped his chin. He pressed their lips together and felt Remus grip the front of his cloak. Sirius groaned and pressed Remus against the door.

They definitely didn't see Lily Evans running back to the castle with a happy smile on her face. And they definitely didn't get around to that prank later that day.

* * *

July 18th, 1999

Sirius didn't want to mess up. He wanted to make this day perfect. He paced around the garden behind their home waiting for Remus to come down.

He had created a picnic for them and was planning to ask Remus to marry him. The war was long over and everything had almost gone back to normal. Sirius decided it was time to ask Remus. It was now or never after all.

Remus opened the back door and came outside, carrying their two year old child in his arms. Teddy was the result of Remus leaving him during the war and getting Nymphadora Tonks pregnant. Unfortunately Tonks had passed in the war, leaving Remus alone with the baby.

Sirius didn't blame Remus for leaving him. It was because of the war and once it was all over, Remus had come back in tears. They built their relationship back together and were now happy and as strong as ever.

Sirius smiled as they sat down on the blanket in front of him. Teddy giggled softly and crawled over to Sirius to sit in his lap. "Papa!" Sirius picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "How's my boy? Feeling pink today?" He said ruffling the boy's pink hair.

Remus laughed softly and set Teddy's toys down. Sirius set Teddy down and took a deep breath, "Remus..I have something to ask you."

Sirius got up onto his knees and opened the basket full of food. He pulled out a velvet box and closed his eyes.

Remus said yes.

* * *

Back to present time. July 18th, 2007.

Harry smiled fondly at his Godfather finished his stories. "Thank you Sirius."

Sirius laughed, "Thank you for what?"

"For telling me all that. Thank you." He hugged the older man tightly. "Its time. The wedding is starting."

Sirius took a deep breath. "If we can defeat the most dangerous man on earth. I can marry the man I love."

Harry grinned, "That's right Sirius. You can do anything." He fixed Sirius' suit for the last time and they walked to the back of the Shell Cottage. They walked down the path to the beach and over to where the ceremony would take place. Sirius shut his eyes and listened for the start of the music. He heard Teddy's voice behind them and he turned his head to look at Remus.

* * *

I'd like to say that this is dedicated to my friend Amelia, who gave me the idea of making this three parts! The next part will be in Remus' point of view and the third will be the actual wedding. Anyway please leave a review and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Remus couldn't help but laugh as he watched Teddy plop down onto the coach and start sobbing hysterically. Teddy rarely cried, even when he was an infant, and usually stuck to changing his appearance slightly and then locking himself up in his room.

But now, he was so anxious he couldn't stop himself from crying. Remus gathered Teddy in his arms and shushed him. "Teddy please...You don't have to cry. Today is supposed to be a happy day."

Teddy buried his face in his father's chest. He sniffed loudly and took a deep breath. "I know. But I'm so happy! You guys are finally getting married, and you-and...Stop laughing at me!" The boy's brown hair turned a dark blue as he began to cry harder.

Remus smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Why don't we sit down and calm down. Okay? I'll tell you a story."

Teddy perked up and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. "Okay. But I want to know about when you first met. You've never told me that story."

Remus bit back a smile at his son's change in emotion. He ruffled his hair and sat down on the puffy couch. "Well...We met when we were eleven.."

* * *

September 1st 1974

Remus' mother didn't so much as give him a 'see you next year' when she dropped him off in front of the platform. She patted his shoulder and left him to go through the wall. He got on the train as soon as he could and found an empty apartment to himself.

He quietly settled himself and took his Defense book out. Though he had read it several times before, he wanted to make sure he was truly immersed in each of his subjects. He would forever be grateful to Dumbledore for allowing him to come to Hogwarts. Werewolves weren't exactly seen as safe enough to attend school.

He heard a kid scream outside and he looked to see a group of girls chasing each other. He smiled and he suddenly focused on a mother and her son hugging each other. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the affection. Ever since his accident his parents seemed to distance themselves from him. They didn't love him as much as they used to.

Suddenly a boy jumped into his compartment. He didn't notice Remus as he settled himself, kicking his feet up on the seat and leaning back against the seat. The boy jumped slightly when he saw Remus, "Oh hello! I don't mean to intrude, is this spot taken?"

Remus shook his head and watched as the other man fell into a trance. Remus took the time to inspect him. He was clearly a pureblood. No one naturally looked like this. High cheek bones, tall, handsome. Remus flushed. He knew he liked boys, he always had. But he also knew a man like this would never like him. The other boy snapped him out of his thoughts by repeating his question.

"I said you could sit there. I don't mind," Remus said, shrugging and turning back to his book. He didn't want to get too involved. He knew how purebloods felt about others.

Sirius paused for a while before grinning again. "Okay good...I'm Sirius Black by the way."

Remus flushed, "Black? Um...I'm Remus Lupin." He relaxed a bit when he realized this man wouldn't hurt him. He was definitely different than he imagined a Black to be

They were saved from the silence when a wild man jumped into their compartment. He slammed it shut and pressed himself against it. Remus watched as a girl stomped outside sporting rainbow hair. The wild man grinned and sat right beside him. "Sorry lads! I needed a hiding spot, I just needed to test my new spell out but the girl freaked out. Honestly, its only temporary!"

Remus smiled at this and listened to them exchange introductions. He was well aware of the Potters and their fame in the wizarding world. He couldn't believe that the two boys were sitting with him! He listened to their plan and bit his lip when Sirius asked him to join.

He didn't want to get into trouble on the first day but he nodded anyway. "Sure. I've never done magic before. But I'll try it out."

He took his wand out when James asked them to and they began to work. Detention was worth it all.

* * *

March 18th, 1974

Remus never got around into telling his friends about his transformations. He told them that he had an illness and needed medicine every month. He knew Sirius was interested on finding out why his friend was so little but he never did say anything. And Remus was a bit relieved because of it.

That day, they decided to all take a break from school. Remus had woken up feeling a strong pull in his belly and knew that his transformation would be hard that night.

He thoughtfully watched his friends play card games in the middle of the dorm and leaned back against the bed. He set his chocolate down and bit his lip. "You guys don't have to do this you know. I'm okay by myself."

To his surprise Peter was the one who spoke first. Remus always knew the boy had it in him. "Remus, you know you aren't. We're here for you and we would never abandon you. Not at times at this."

Remus watched as James wrapped his arm around Peter affectionately. "He's right. Besides yo know we'd never leave. No matter how much you resent it."

Remus looked at Sirius who was looking at him intently. He cuddled back into the table, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it...You have no idea."

Remus didn't remember that transformation. He remembered being taken to the infirmary and Sirius running in. Sirius looked like a madman as he grabbed Remus gently by the arms. Remus looked at him and knew that he had seen him as a werewolf. "Sirius...Please don't hate me. I'm sorry...I'm a monster!"

He would never forget Sirius' lanky arms wrapping around him and the feeling of his chest pressed against his bleeding one. His words felt comforting and it was then that he knew for sure that he was in love with his friend.

The other half of their group walked in and Remus couldn't help but agree with their silly remark. "Mates for life."

Life wasn't very long at all.

* * *

December 25th, 1976

Remus decided to lock himself up in his room. He couldn't stand the way girls through themselves at Sirius. It was awfully trashy. Didn't they understand Sirius was his? He finished his potions essay and was about to edit when Sirius let himself in and plopped right onto his books. "Reeemus! Stop doing homework for once and do something fun!"

Remus rolled his eyes teasingly at him. "I want to be done before new years. Some people don't like to be rushing the day before school starts."

Sirius pouted cutely, "Hey! That's not true at all!" Remus laughed softly and pulled his books out from under him. "You know how lonely I get when James and Peter aren't here. You should hang out with me outside! Or we can sneak into Hogsmede!"

Remus sighed and closed his book. "Alright Alright. Let's go on a walk then. Maybe we can get some of that energy out."

He got up and went to his trunk. He bent over to grab his cloak before swinging it over shoulders. He turned and saw that Sirius was looking at him lustfully. Remus bit his lip and coughed slighty. "Um lets go then.."

Remus didn't dare say a word on the way to the greenhouses. He noticed that Sirius was walking with some space in between them. Usually he'd brush their shoulders together and stay close to Remus. But after catching Sirius checking him out, he knew the boy wouldn't want to make things worse.

Remus went inside of the greenhouse and blew on his hands. He went to the back of the room and sat on the bench. Sirius sat down beside him and sighed. "So...Whatcha wanna do later? We could do a mini prank. The castle is kind of getting boring without the rest of the marauders."

Remus shrugged, "Sure. We can try out the new ice spell that I've read about. I've been dying to try it out." Sirius laughed and agreed. Remus fell into a trance like he always did when Sirius laughed. It made him feel like he was walking on air. His laugh was so infectious.

Remus leaned against him and set his head on his shoulder, the weight of staying up late the night before starting to get to him.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him, "Sleepy?'

Remus nodded and closed his eyes. The fountain beside them filled the room with noise and remind Remus that he couldn't sleep there. "We should go back...I don't wanna fall asleep on you."

"I wouldn't mind!" Remus watched him jump to his feet and adjust his robes. "Um...I mean...Yeah lets go back."

Remus smiled at his fumbling and got up. "Lets go then." They walked to the front and Sirius opened the door for him. Remus looked up and saw mistletoe begin to grow above them. "Sirius look!"

Sirius looked up and then looked right back down at him. The height difference between them always made Remus feel strange. It was exhilarating. "I um...I guess we should right?"

Remus nodded, "Oh. Right. Yes. Its tradition." Any thoughts of wanting to slap himself for stuttering were erased when Sirius cupped his chin. Remus shut his eyes as their lips pressed together and never before had he felt anything as good as this.

Remus whimpered when Sirius pressed him against the door and one hand slip down his back.

Mistletoe wasn't awful at all.

* * *

July 18th, 1999

Remus knew exactly what was going on when Sirius asked him to come down at 11. Sirius was never the man of surprises. But Remus pretended he didn't know what was going on and dressed Teddy in a cute outfit. He kissed the giggling baby and slowly made his way down the stairs.

He went outside and saw the picnic Sirius had set him. Remus' heart soared. He spent his childhood feeling nothing but pain. His parents thought of him as a mistake and never gave him the love he wanted.

That was until he met James, Peter, and Sirius. The three of them gave him what he craved. A family. And though Peter had betrayed them all, he didn't wish he had never met him. He would never forgive him, but he would also never hate him.

He could never hate someone who once loved him.

Remus set the two year old down on the blanket and watched as Teddy crawled over to his Papa. Sirius picked him up and kissed him. "How's my boy? Feeling pink today?" He asked ruffling the boys hair.

Remus laughed at them and set Teddy's toys down. Remus sat down and watched Sirius look at him with nothing but love in his eyes. Remus knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

Sirius always saw the good inside of him. Sirius always made sure to put his needs in front of his own and made sure Remus was as comfortable as possible. He would never forget him for that. When Sirius finished his speech, Remus cried for the first time in a long time.

He carefully leaned over Teddy to hug Sirius. "Sirius. You idiot. I would be honored to marry you."

Back to present time. July 18th, 2007

Teddy was grinning from ear to ear. "Papa! I've never heard any of this before!" He got up to hug Remus tightly. "You two were meant to be. Today is going to be perfect."

Remus hugged him and stood up. "We should go. The wedding is going to start." Teddy reached up to straighten Remus' bowtie before hooking their arms together. Remus took a deep breath before leading him outside and down the path to where the wedding would take place.

He caught sight of Harry's messy hair and watched as Sirius turned around. Sirius looked just how he did on the Hogwarts train. Youthful and handsome as ever.


End file.
